The goal of this research is to determine the manner in which algae are affected by selenate and selenite which may be present in their environment and the manner in which they metabolize these chemical species. After initial studies involving six algae genera, two, Dunaliella primolecta Butcher and Chlorella sp. were selected for uptake and metabolism studies. Although all of the algae studied displayed a high tolerance for Se(IV), Se(VI) was very toxic. Initial uptake experiments using 75Se labeled selenite shows that the uptake is exceedingly small and these experiments will be repeated so as to establish more definitive results. Most of the environmental selenium which is metabolized is converted to amino acids and the formation of selenomethionine-Se-methyl selenonium ion is quite certain while evidence for conversion to the following forms is very strong: selenotaurine, selenocysteic acid, Se-methyl selenocysteine and selenomethionine. Lesser concentrations of selenium have been found in the proteins, lipids, and carbohydrates. Efforts during the coming year will be concentrated on the chemical characterization of the selenium in these various fractions.